Insertion pod
The Orbital Insertion Pod is a ubiquitous, one-man Covenant-manufactured high-altitude deployment vehicle. It is roughly cylindrical in shape, but with two tapered, slightly angular ends. It is made of burnished cyan-purple metal, but has an opulent, white interior with a contour that conforms to the physique of a Covenant Elite. Upon impact with the ground, the pod splits into two halves, revealing the interior and allowing the Elite inside to escape and move. that has emerged from an Orbital Insertion Pod]] The Orbital Insertion Pod is a mode of transportation currently in use by the Covenant. When the Covenant decide to capture a planet rather than simply glassing it from orbit, they use orbital insertion pods to drop Elites to the planet’s surface as shock troops. Use of these pods is very hazardous and is reserved only for critical situations, or when a surprise attack is necessary. It is theorized that the pods are coated with an energy shield to disperse heat and are armored to withstand anti-air flak cannon fire. The vaguely coffin-shaped pods are small and cramped, with barely enough room for one Elite and his weapon and there appear to be no restraints or other devices inside. Upon landing, the front of the pod blows off to allow exit, so the fronts are probably placed on the pod just before the drop. ejecting from a pod.]] These pods were evident around New Mombasa during The First Battle of Earth. They also appear in the level Uprising as several allies aid the Arbiter. They also appeared in the Halo 3 level Floodgate sent by Shadow of Intent to aid Spartan-117 and the Arbiter against the Flood infestation in Voi. The impact is hard enough to break the occupying Elite's energy shield once it hits the ground. It is Possible that these drop pods have an energy shield as it is impossible to kill an elite while it is exiting the pod. It is proposed that these pods are a Covenant spinoff of the Human Entry Vehicles (HEV)'s used by the ODST's, better known as "Helljumpers". It appears that Bungie originally was programing something into Halo 3 where you could hop into the pods, as on the level Floodgate if you are playing on Co-Op and you are either the 2nd, 3rd, or 4th player (An Elite) if the pods are not shot at all if you approach them and hold the Right Bumper you can jump into the pod. Dimensions Height: 4.95 meters (16.2 feet) Trivia *Playing Halo 2, on higher difficulties, on the level Uprising when you are the Arbiter, it has been seen that the occupants in the insertion pods will die on impact immediately after the doors blow open, meaning that they are as dangerous as Human Entry Vehicles. *In Halo 2, they only appear in two levels, Outskirts and Uprising. *There is a glitch on Floodgate where you can get in the Orbital Drop Pod. *They are only seen on floodgate in Halo 3. Category:The Covenant Category:Technology *Only Elites operate Orbital Insertion Pods. *The first time the Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods were seen was the Halo 2 Announcement Trailer where Elites came down and openly challenged the Master Chief with lighted Energy Swords. This can only mean that these were influential warriors sent down from the Carrier overhead to eliminate any worthy force.